The Story of my Love
by Bashtheskylander
Summary: This is a skylander fanfic about bash and flashing and possibly a few others:)
1. The Beginning

The Story of my Love

A skylanders fanfic

By Bashtheskylander

I do not own the skylanders franchise, Activision does.

Chapter 1

My name is Bash. I am a skylander. When I was born, I had no wings, so I have always wanted to fly. One night, I went out to a cliff and made a wish that I could fly. I saw a shooting star, and thought that my wish had finally come true! A few minutes later, I realized that nothing was happening, so I decided to go home. However, as I started to turn back, I noticed that the star was growing brighter. "Finally!" I thought. I was really going to fly! But then I saw the star was growing a bit too close. Wait a minute... it was a falling star! "Oh no," I though to myself as I saw the molten rock come hurtling at me. But right before it hit me, I saw a rock that I could hide behind. I ducked behind the rock, just as the meteor smashed into the ground a few feet away from me. After I had gained some confidence, I went out to see a huge crystal right in front of me. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen...

End of chapter 1

So, tell me what you think so far of the story in a review so that I can make this story even better!

Till next time!

Bashtheskylander


	2. Geode Cracker

Chapter 2

Geode Cracker

As usual, I do not own skylanders, Activision does.

I slowly approached the deep purple crystal that had seemingly come from the sky. As I circled the crystal, I noticed that something appeared to be inside of it. Whatever it was, it looked a lot like a white dragon. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be crystalline dragon. As I continued on my walk around the crystal, I noticed that it seemed to be developing cracks and fissures all around it. They started small, but soon grew to a significant size. I began to wonder whether or not I should run for my life or stay behind to see what may happen when, suddenly, the crystal exploded, releasing the foreign creature. The creature was stunningly beautiful, with a white body and purple jewels on her wings, tail, and head. At first, I believed the creature was dead, but, to my amazement, it suddenly startled awake. The creature, now awake, was the most beautiful dragoness I had ever seen. I walked slowly closer to her while I started to wonder if this was all just a dream. I went to try and ask the dragoness her name, but she was startled by my sudden appearance. Upon seeing me, she jumped, and her tail began to glow a vibrant purple. I continued to walk closer when, acting on instinct, the dragoness unleashed a stunning laser pulse from her tail. The laser burned as it knocked me far off the cliff and into the valley below. I then saw the creature walk over to the edge of the cliff and appear to say something like," I'm sorry." I then felt strange, and blacked out.

End of chapter 2

I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of this story! Two reviews already? Thanks! You guys have really helped me improve the story. Thanks!

Till next time

Bashtheskylander


	3. A New Skylander!

Chapter 3

A New Skylander?!

I do not own skylanders, Activision does.

I awoke to the bright sun shining directly in my eyes. The events of last night were still fresh in my head, though my head hurt quite badly. As I got up, I realized that I was still in the bottom of the valley, but I knew my way home quite well. As I set off for the core of light, I began to wonder what had become of the white and purple dragoness. Throughout my desert trek, I mused upon this several times before realizing that I had been asleep for at least twelve hours. A lot can happen in twelve hours! I eventually gave up on the thought as I continued to wander home. Along the way, I saw Dino-rang, and stopped to say hello to my fellow elemental. Apparently, he knew nothing of a white dragoness, as he had been miles away sharpening his boomerangs. Continuing my trek, I saw a few desert creature along the old, dusty path. As the path grew lighter and more plants started to appear, I knew that I must be just a few miles from the core. Farther down the path, I saw Sunburn. "What's up?" I asked. "Oh, nothing much," he replied in a fiery tone. I then said goodbye and walked farther down the path, wondering why he seemed so angry. As I approached the Core, I saw a figure talking to some of the other Slylanders. As I got closer, I realized who it was. "I am flashwing," she said " and I am here to see if I can become one of you so called skylanders." I couldn't believe that she had survived and somehow found the Core, but if she did, she deserved to be a skylander. "I was rescued by one of you," she continued "but I do not see him here." "Rescued?" I thought as I walked closer inch by inch. A general concession was held, and it was decided that flashwing would be allowed to join the skylanders because of her heroic trek all the way to the Core. Her beauty was just as stunning as it was yesterday...

End of chapter 3

Wow, 70 views? I hope you guys stick with me to the end(which won't be anytime soon) :) By the way, I am going to be writing a new fanfic, but to quote the mario bros. Movie(which I also don't own;): this ain't no love story, it's a story about the hardships of having a family. It is set after the last TLos, and stars Spyro and Cynder as the main characters(#iownnothinglistedhere)

Till next time,

Bashtheskylander


End file.
